Back then
by Chanthel
Summary: Halloween at the Potter's residence, is full of gummy bear love! Lily/James and todler!Harry. Slightly out of the original time line but not AU. Happy Halloween everyone! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own any Potter you can think of. Except maybe the kuribo.

James sat in the kitchen, arms crossed and resting on the table. His mission: to keep an eye on the oven.

He stared at the gummy bears, lollypops… all kinds of sweets that filled the bowl that was in front of him.

- Hey honey- Lily greeted him, while placing in the table the groceries she had bought. She gave an exhausted sigh and asked- ¿How is everything going?

- Harry is dressing, preparing for his big night- he replied, sitting straight now.

- ¿And the cake? - She asked as she left a pair of cartons of milk on the fridge.

- Oh yeah, that other member of this house you should totally worry about, the one cooking in the oven - James growled, standing up and approaching her with an annoyed and exhausted expression

-Sorry, James- she apologized- Just don't fuzz ok? You know you have a long night ahead of you -she finished, kissing his forehead.

They heard giggles behind the kitchen's door.

James and Lily smiled to one another; he walked at the door, grinned playfully at her, and opened it.

A 3 year old Harry smiled, screamed and ran into the living room.

Lily smiled widely as James began chasing the little Harry, who has laughing and screaming, and quickly hid behind the dinner's room curtain.

More enthusiastic now, James walked back into the kitchen, where Lily had taken out the cake, and was now searching through the cabinets for eggs and other stuff to make the frosting.

But when she reached over to eat some candies, James snatched the bowl out of her reach.

- Hey, these are for the kids, ¿remember? - He teased.

Lily walked behind him and placed her arms around him.

- ¿All of them? - She teased back, and then kissed him on his right cheek- ¿You sure?

- Yep - James responded smiling, trying to stay serious, but as Lily began tickling him, he lost it.

– Hey wait! Ok. You can have a few…- he said, giving her the bowl.

- That's so nice of you- Lily told him, with a victorious smile, as grabbed a lollypop and a handful of gummy bears.

- Yeah, ¿aren't I a sweet, handsome and responsible guy? - He started; Lily simply smiled and ate a yellow gummy bear.

Harry entered the kitchen, an annoyed expression on his face.

He had been hiding behind that curtain, waiting for dad, and he had been here in the kitchen, talking and eating…

- ¡Candy! – Harry cried, forgetting his annoyance.

- Here you go sweetie- Lily offered the boy the bowl full of sweets- But no cake until tomorrow. You're having too many sweets as it is.

The boy just nodded, not really listening. He took all the red gummy bears he could see, and gave her a quick hug before running again.

James stared blankly at the spot where his son had just stood a few seconds ago and smiled to himself.

He suddenly felt as Lily placed an orange gummy bear in his mouth as she ate a green one herself. He grinned as she kissed him, and held her softly. She pulled away, placed her arms around his neck, and looked at him

- You were right. You _are _sweet- she said after a few seconds, smiling.

James grinned and whispered.

I know.

But I also know that,

I'm not as _sweet_ as you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later__…_

- Harry is asleep now…- James said softly as he closed the door to the boy's bedroom slowly.

- Just one thing that bugs me – Lily said in a serious tone.

-¿What is it? - James asked.

- ¡¿Why did you dressed him as Severus?!- Lily shouted, trying to keep it as down as possible.

- That's what Halloween is about, isn't it_? Kids_ dressing as _freaks_…- James replied with the most innocent tone of voice, but instantly began laughing.

Lily just walked away to their own bedroom, shaking her head.

But James soon stopped.

For Harry, who had now waken up, was crying for no reason.

And he was about to open the door, when he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs.

…Lily?

Author's Note: Lots of Gummy Bear Luv this time..! Happy Halloween guys! R&R please!


End file.
